This invention relates to table top support structures, and has particular application to the supporting of a table top upon a pedestal to prevent tilting of the table top.
It is desired to support a table top upon a pedestal to prevent tilting of the table top while permitting the top to be removed, as desired. Stable table top supports are important in table structures, especially in the case of heavy table tops, which may be cantilevered from the pedestal, if supporting is to be achieved without tilting or other movement of the top.
The present invention achieves this objective by utilizing a pin structure by which the top is pinned to the pedestal, for stable, non-tilting support of the top on the pedestal, while permitting removal of the top from the pedestal.
The invention will be more clearly understood by reference to the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment thereof, which is to be read in conjunction with the appended drawing.